


His scent

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Arguing & Making Up, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sheith69min, Theme: Boyfriend sweater, excessive protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: Sheith69min                    Theme: Boyfriend sweater"Moving away from the entrance, the smell of Shiro intensified and Keith couldn't restrain a moan. He looked around for the object that had chained the smell of his alpha. Following his sense of smell he found himself in the living room, finally finding Shiro's sweater on the sofa.Keith swallowed noisily as he slowly approached it, extending a hand hesitant as if he feared he could burn himself on contact but the closer he got, more the need to have it in his hands increased.Once took it, he squeezed it hard as the breath became more labored and the excitement grew rapidly in the lower abdomen.He brought it to his face, sniffing it. The body reacted immediately so that he felt dizzy and he had to lean on the sofa to avoid falling.The frustration grew harder as the pain grew. Without thinking twice Keith began to undress, giving some relief to the excitement now free.Red in the face, he put on Shiro's sweater as he closed his eyes, deluding himself that it was Shiro wrap his body and not just his sweater."





	His scent

Keith sighed once more as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He didn't look good. The morning had been very tiring and the result was evident on his pale face.

He put a hand to his mouth. The nausea was back.

Although his body was rebelling, screaming to stay in bed, he decided to go to the meeting room anyway.

When the door opened, however, his gaze fell on the calendar.

He made a grimace of dissent with his mouth. The day was near.

He hated that time of the month. He hated that his body wouldn't allow him to be full of his strength, having to take pills to endure the pain, and then him Shiro, the captain, his alpha.

When Keith came in heat, the Alpha Shiro woke up, making him more protective than usual.

The omega Keith liked this, very much. It made him feel wanted and knowing that his alpha would have been there for him made him crazy, but for the paladin Keith wasn't the same.

He loved Shiro and would do anything for him, but Keith would have liked Shiro to relax from time to time, to remember that he was perfectly able to take care of himself, that he could defend himself and that he would never allow another Alpha approached him. Shiro knew he was his, that they belonged to each other, but the primal instinct was difficult to control. Shiro had tried several times to resist and Keith had appreciated all his attempts despite the results beign in vain.

He had told him that everything was fine, after another attempt, and that he loved him. Shiro had looked at him, dejected like a beaten dog, and Keith hadn't managed to hold back a smile as he leaned forward to kiss his forehead, shifting that tuft as funny as adorable.

Keith sighed when he came into the room and found more people than he had imagined, but a smile arose spontaneously on his lips when he noticed Shiro's presence.

When their eyes met, Keith wasted no time and approached biting his lower lip as he felt his body react to his alpha's proximity.

<< Keith. >> He greeted him smiling. << Are you- >> Shiro stopped instantly, putting a hand on his face to cover his nose while frowning.

Keith stiffened, intuiting that Shiro was beginning to sniff that unmistakable note in his scent.

<< I'm fine. >> He replied quickly as he took his place as Voltron's leader, sitting around that big table even though he could still feel the other's eyes on him.

 

 

Keith had lost track of time.

The sensations caused by his body kept distracting him and the meeting was going longer than expected.

His throat felt dry and his clothes suddenly too tight, as if to suffocate him.

His heart started beating hard in his chest when the smell of Shiro pinched his nose several times, making the room warmer.

He was seated next to him and at that moment the proximity didn't help at all.

He looked at him from the corner of his eye while he was in the middle of a speech, but Keith was more interested in looking at his inviting lips than listening to what he was saying.

It was as if everything else didn't exist. As if there were only them. Everything else didn't matter.

Keith cleared his throat, agitated. He was coming into heat right then.

He winced when he felt something touching his thigh.

Trying not to get too much attention, he lowered his gaze noting that it was Shiro's prosthesis, probably in a reassuring touch but that had a totally different effect on the omega.

He felt his throat dry and his cheeks warm as a sigh escaped his lips.

The contact had only made things worse by increasing his desire. He wanted Shiro to touch him more.

Shiro's hold tightened and Keith bit his tongue to stop a moan. Being touched by Shiro without his need being satisfied was driving him crazy.

Keith felt suddenly observed, certain that other alphas had realized his condition.

He looked back at Shiro to check his reaction, which was now silently staring at nothing in front of him. He was holding back.

Keith closed his eyes, praying that the meeting would end quickly. He didn't like that feeling at all, and Shiro's reaction worried him.

He opened his eyes only when he heard the sound of chairs and chatter, a sign that the meeting was over.

Instinctively, he turned his head immediately in the direction of Shiro, finding him standing up to look at him.

<< Keith, can I talk to you? >> Asked with firm tone. << In private. >>

The omega rose in silence, unable to reply and followed him as they walked away from the others in a corner.

<< You are in heat. >> It wasn't a question.

<< It seem so. >>

Shiro's expression softened as he reached out to stroke his cheek.

The contact sent a rush to both of them, as if they had taken a shock and Keith couldn't help let himself be lulled, purring.

<< Keith. >> Shiro whispered approaching. << Your smell is driving me crazy. >> He confessed, continuing to look him straight in the eyes.

Keith blushed violently but when he tried to clear the remaining short distance, Shiro moved away, reminding him of where they were.

<< And it drives me crazy that others can sniff it too. >> He continued, looking away. << You'd better go back to your room now that you can still keep it under control. Don't forget to take your medicine if it gets worse. >>

<< But I haven't finished here yet. >>

<< Please. >> Shiro begged, but when he realized that Keith was about to reply, he changed his tone. << Keith. >> He called him dry.

The omega's eyes widened as a thrill travel his whole back, recognizing the alpha tone.

He knew that, being an omega, he couldn't physically disobey an order emited with that tone. The omega couldn't, but that didn't mean that Keith wanted it.

<< Yes, alpha. >> Answered snapping his tongue, annoyed and without adding anything else went to the exit ignoring Shiro who now called him worried.

 

 

Keith opened the door with difficulty, now entered completely in heat the body began to hurt everywhere.

He still felt the smell of Shiro on himself that put a strain on his self-control.

Moving away from the entrance, the smell of Shiro intensified and Keith couldn't restrain a moan. He looked around for the object that had chained the smell of his alpha. Following his sense of smell he found himself in the living room, finally finding Shiro's sweater on the sofa.

Keith swallowed noisily as he slowly approached it, extending a hand hesitant as if he feared he could burn himself on contact but the closer he got, more the need to have it in his hands increased.

Once took it, he squeezed it hard as the breath became more labored and the excitement grew rapidly in the lower abdomen.

He brought it to his face, sniffing it. The body reacted immediately so that he felt dizzy and he had to lean on the sofa to avoid falling.

The frustration grew harder as the pain grew. Without thinking twice Keith began to undress, giving some relief to the excitement now free.

Red in the face, he put on Shiro's sweater as he closed his eyes, deluding himself that it was Shiro wrap his body and not just his sweater.

Keith pulled his head back, holding onto the sofa with one hand while with the other he began to wander along his body imagining that it was his alpha to touch it. He started from the neck and then down to the turgid nipples from the excitement, until he arrived between his legs.

He began to caress his erection while the smell of Shiro continued to keep him company and the sweater, too big for him, touched his thighs accompanying his every movement giving him a sense of security, as if Shiro was really there.

<< You like it when I touch you like that, don't you? >> He imagined that Shiro whispered these words in his ear. << My sweet omega. >>

<< Yes. >> He fulfilled the imagination, responding breathless never opening his eyes because too scared that reality had invaded breaking that moment.

Keith moaned when his imagination reminded him how he felt when the alpha nibbled his ear and neck as he whispered, between a kiss and another, how good a omega he was and how much he loved him.

Keith increased his rhythm and his legs began to tremble, aware that this fantasy could never satisfy his need as Shiro could have done.

Keith opened his mouth put two fingers on it. Without stopping touching himself with his other hand, he began to suck and moisten his fingers with saliva.

<< Greedy. >> He heard giggling. << And impatient. >>

Keith put his damp fingers on his already wet entrance.

<< You're mine. >>

<< Yes, I'm yours Shiro. >>

A sigh of relief left Keith's lips when, finally, his own fingers penetrated him gently.

<< I want you, alpha. >> He implored Keith panting, although he was aware that he wouldn't receive a real answer. << Alpha. >> Repeated like a mantra.

Keith clenched his teeth. The feeling wasn't even remotely comparable to that which gave him the sexual relations with Shiro, but now the frustration had passed into the background and all that Keith's mind could conceive was reaching the climax of excitement.

<< You're so warm inside, Keith. Just for me. >>

Keith threw himself forward on the couch with his body when he reached the orgasm, exhausted as for the last time he smelled the smell on the sweater.

His legs gave way and he found himself on the floor.

He opened his eyes and, looking down, noticed that he had stained the sweater. He felt a little guilty but the still unclear mind made him feel proud to be able to sniff their smells now mingle.

With his eyes still shiny he clung to it. << Shiro. >> He whispered, but a noise caught his attention.

He heard footsteps approaching in his direction as the smell of Shiro invaded him, making the excitement grow in him again.

Shiro called him, beginning to apologize for his behavior. When he reached him, Shiro bent down to look him in the eye.

The pupils of the alpha were dilated, a sign that he had already smelled Keith and his primitive part was awakening.

Keith felt the beats of his heart accelerate to the idea of being able to reach another orgasm, much more satisfying with his alpha.

<< Did you understand what I said? >> Shiro brought him back to reality. << I'm sorry, really. >> He repeated with a hoarse tone, he was fighting his instinct.

Keith smiled sweetly stroking his cheek. << I know. >>

<< Well, it seems like my omega had fun without me. >> Shiro smiled, knowing that now he no longer had to hold back.

<< I need you, alpha. >>

**Author's Note:**

> In the original idea this fic was supposed to be longer with Shiro joining Keith at the end, but unfortunately I didn't get there in time.  
>  This is the first time I write this AU so I hope I haven't made any confusion, I'm still learning and I'm trying to write new things that I've always wanted to write, becoming more courageous.  
>  I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think!  
>  See you next time!
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
>   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq) [Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
